What If
by CrookedMoonlight
Summary: WARNING LEMON! Gray x Juvia twoshot based just after the time skip - what would've happened if Gray had returned to Juvia my first lemon/smut! Enjoy! The second and final chapter is now up with some angst! :3
1. Unspoken Desires

Chapter 1 - Unspoken Desires

 **A/N: Twoshot - Chapter 1 LEMON, Chapter 2 short fluff and Grays apology. What I would've liked to have happened if Gray had returned to find a depressed Juvia. My first lemon so I'm sorry if it isn't great!**

It was the middle of summer and the heat was exasperating even in the early evening it was tropical. The wind was sickeningly warm offering no solace as Gray Fullbuster trudged up the dirt track hill, wiping his brow, the sun beating down on his back as he walked to Amefurashi Village, back to Juvia, back to _their_ home. The icemage had left Team Natsu at the battlefield after they had come to rescue him, Natsu had wanted them all to get Juvia and return to Magnolia to rebuild Fairy Tail but Erza had stepped in and said it best if Gray and Juvia arrived in their own time with Juvia not being herself. The icemage learnt from Wendy that she had been ill but Juvia had insisted that she was over the worst of it, that Wendy and Carla should go to help Natsu in Gray rescue, not that he had needed rescuing, he would've finished his mission in a few days anyway. But what had shocked him was the fact that Juvia had waited for him. He was sure that she would've given up on him by now. He had left her alone for six months. He sure had some explaining to do to her when he saw her. The icemage neared the top of the steep hill stopping dead in his tracks at the sight before him. The village was a swamp ground, the rain was endlessly pouring over the village which was covered in thick black clouds, the sun never touching it. His heart clenched in his chest guilt coursing through his veins. This was Juvias rain. As the icemage stepped across the line from light to dark into the thick mud the rain pouring onto his jacket soaking him almost immediately through to the bone he was overwhelmed by the sheer sadness he felt, but it wasn't his sadness. It was hers. Gray clenched his fists at his side as he picked up the pace, their house wasn't far from here, he couldn't believe she'd stayed here in this. He couldn't believe she spent six months waiting for _him_. _I wonder if it's rained for six months to?_ He thought already knowing the answer in his heart. Of course it had, every time he had found himself thinking about her he felt her sadness, he felt her pain, he felt her desperation for him to come home. He hated himself for it. The icemage battled his way further into the neverending rainstorm. He could've easily made an umbrella of ice, but he didn't want to, he didn't mind the rain and as far as he was concerned he deserved to feel soaked to his core after leaving her. This was only a spec of what she must've endured. Six months of this rain. Gray had never felt rain so cold.

Gray neared their little house on the side of the hill remembering when the pair of them had brought it. Juvia was so elated, so happy. He remembered the way that her dark blue eyes shone, the way she clasped her hands together and said how perfect it was. It even had a garden. She had thrown her arms around him he had felt slightly embarrassed at her outburst in front of the sellers, but the happiness that had shone in her beautiful blue depths made it worth it. The icemage smiled at the memory as he opened the gate to the front garden, the delicate metal creaking as he turned around and closed it, it was getting rusty in the rain. As he faced the front door he was shocked to see that Juvia was now standing there dressed in only a pale blue blouse, his heart felt like it had stopped beating and the seconds that followed felt like they were stretching into eternity. He took her in, she had changed, her skin had become paler, her eyes were dull and lined with dark circles and she appeared slimmer than before, but to him she was still beautiful. They both stood there staring at each other neither one of them knowing what to do.

"Well. Uh. I guess I'm home." Gray said rather awkwardly scratching the back of is head as he made his way over to the watermage who was still staring at him speechless. When the icemage was only a few inches away both of them under the shelter of the porch out the rain he spoke again. "Juvia….I'm so sorry." His voice cracked as reached out for her slowly.

Juvia looked up into his dark eyes, was he really here with her? Or was she imagining him again? As he spoke and reached out for her Juvia suddenly snapped to attention. This wasn't a dream. She wasn't imagining it. Gray-sama really _was_ here in front of her. Her heart went into overdrive, all her emotions coming to surface at once, it appeared that his had to as they were both now crying silent tears and unspoken words. "Gray-sama…" The watemage choked as she flung her arms around his neck sobbing into his chest.

Gray was shocked at how fast Juvia had moved into him. He wrapped his arms around her as buried his face into her hair, her beautiful blue hair. "I'm so so sorry." Gray whispered into her ear as they stood in each other embrace for what felt like hours. When she pulled away from him she looked back into his eyes placing a hand gently on his cheek as he wiped the tears off hers with his thumb.

"Juvia is so happy you're back Gray-sama. She's missed you so unbelievably much!" She was choking up again and the rain poured harder.

Grays heart clenched in his chest as she cried even more in front of him visibly shaking, he'd missed her to. The icemage cupped her face in both his hands "I've missed you to." his lips crashing down onto hers, her lips warm and inviting in contrast to her cold rain. Juvia was shocked by the kiss at first tensing against him but when he placed his arms around her drawing her in she began to relax and kiss him back. The kiss was soft and gentle at first before all their unspoken desires and months worth of pent up emotions turned the kiss into a hungry needful one. They both needed each other. They both wanted each other. Juvia pressed herself harder against the icemage as his tongue traced the outline of her plump lips and when she parted them to let his tongue slip into her mouth he let out a moan causing Juvias heart to beat even faster. Gray pushed the watermage gently backwards through the door to their house closing it with his foot behind him their kissing getting more frantic. Juvia pulled at his jacket and in mere seconds they had both stripped down into their underwear, Gray forcing her against the wall as he lifted her up in his strong arms, Juvia wrapping her legs around his waist. Their tongues danced in their mouths fighting for dominance as Gray ran one of his hands up and down the backs of her thighs the other securing her in against him. His kisses moved from her lips to her chin to the crook of her neck planting kisses wherever he could, he had wanted to do this for such a long time, the need for her made his bones ache.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia moaned turning him on even more as he nibbled at her ears whispering sweet nothings as he traced his way down to her shoulder burying his head in her chest, Juvia running her fingers through his dark hair as he kissed all over them, teasing her nipples through her lacy black bra eliciting more moans from the watermage, his blood coursed down to the hard length in his pants. Gray moved back up to her lips as he carried her to his room the two of them collapsing on the bed not once breaking the kiss. Gray undid her bra flinging it across the room as his kisses made their way back to her bust his hands running all over her curves.

"You're so perfect." he whispered against her creamy smooth skin as he licked the valley between her breasts moaning, his black bangs shielding his eyes. He licked all around her left breast slowly making his way up to her nipple, gently licking the erect tip before taking as much of her soft mound as he could in his mouth his other hand now occupied the other teasing and squeezing it as he flicked the nib for a while before switching his mouths attention from one breast to the other, Juvias breaths were becoming more rapid as she ran one hand down over his back gliding her nails along his skin gently as she tried to reach round to his pants.

"Juvia…" She let out a moan "wants to please Gray-sama." The watermage said as she squirmed from pleasure herself.

Gray moaned into her breast. "Are you sure?" He asked his voice husky his hand now sliding gently down her stomach leaving a trail of heat.

"Yes, Juvia is sure." She said grabbing hold of his shoulders flipping him onto his back as they stared into each others eyes both of them caught up in the sheer emotions that had surfaced in them, Gray studied the watermages features as she lay on top of him, strands of her blue hair falling either side of her face, her cheeks flush, those big deep blue eyes, they were swimming with emotions, sparkling, Gray felt like he could dive right into them. The icemage traced her cheekbones then her lips with his thumb both of them caught up in the moment. Juvia placed her hand over his which was now resting on her cheek halting his movements. She smiled at him. Not her usual big warm smile, this smile was different, it was more personal, it rattled Gray to his core, it was a small, happy, almost mischievous smile, one just for him.

Her lips came down onto his as Juvia pressed her body into his not wasting any time as she pushed her tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss as Grays arms tightened around her. Juvia could feel the hard length through his pants pressed against her lower abdomen, she moved her mouth off Grays as her kisses dotted their way down his chest to his belly button as his fingers tangled in her blue waves. Juvia reached the bulge in his underwear and she stopped her decent, choosing to run her fingers up and down its length.

"Fuck...Juvia…" Gray moaned as she teased him he just wanted her to rip his pants off already. She giggled, it was a sexy giggle at that. One of innocence and lust, both at once. She kissed him through his dark gray boxers from the bottom to the top back onto his stomach, his skin felt hot under her lips. Teasingly the watermage ran her tongue under the elastic band of his pants just brushing the tip making Gray moan her name again. Slowly she peeled back his remaining item of clothing before removing it completely. The watermage gently ran a finger up the middle of his rock hard erection almost to the head before following it up with her tongue getting slower as she reached the tip, pausing when she got there, flicking her tongue from side to side back down his shaft taking each of his balls in her mouth gently sucking on them as her hand pumped up and down his hard cock slowly at first gradually picking up speed. Juvia felt his balls start to tighten and knew he was getting close but she didn't want him to finish, not yet, not until he had made love to her.

Juvia stopped everything she was doing much to Grays dismay as she whispered. "Not just yet Gray-sama"Her silky words floating towards him, she must've fantasised about this moment for ages. He knew he had. Gray thought she looked so damn sexy sat there with that smile playing on those perfect lips, he felt his heart rate start to come back but he still quivered in anticipation as she stroked his thighs moving her lips towards his hard on kissing the whole way up to its swollen head as she took as much of him as she could in her mouth moving up and down slowly a few times as the icemage groaned. Juvia took just the head in her lips swirling her tongue around it like she was eating an ice cream cone before just flicking it with her tongue causing Gray to writhe as he called her name. The watermage plunged her mouth down on his pulsating cock as she sucked harder and faster Grays breaths coming quicker and quicker, it felt so good.

"Juvia…." He ran his hand through her wavy messy hair to her chin halting her making her look up to meet his eyes. "Your turn." He said smirking that gorgeous half smile at her, making her melt as she crawled up to his lips as Gray flipped them back over, his kisses hungry, he wanted to devour her as he kissed his way down her stomach to her black lace panties that had matched bra. He skipped them spreading her legs further apart as he kissed and licked his way up the inside of both her thighs building the watermages anticipation further giving the swollen nub a little flick through the material, she smelt so good.

"Gray-sama…." She moaned grabbing at his hair as he came back up to her belly button looking into her eyes. Juvia had never seen Gray look like this, his eyes were deep, warm, loving pools but at the same time lustful and hungry. He kissed back down to her panties as his hands ran up the outside of her creamy thighs to her waist. The icemage took the material between his teeth grinning at Juvia as he removed them slowly with his teeth all the way down her legs before nibbling his way back up them placing both his hands underneath her to give him better access to her. He licked the up the wet slit between her legs making her squirm as he neared the swollen nub making her whimper when he licked back down then up again faster and faster between her wet folds slipping his tongue inside her tasting her sweet juices as he tongue fucked her building the speed up as she moaned in pleasure. He stopped when he felt her getting close, just breathing cold wisps of air onto her warm wet sex, letting her calm down before taking her swollen clit completely in his mouth licking, flicking and sucking on it, making her moan louder and louder causing his hard erection to throb against the bed sheets. Slowly he slipped one finger in, then two, moving them in out twisting them until he found a soft spongy area curling his fingers slightly he continued to move them faster and faster as Juvia cried out bucking her hips and squirming the muscles in her legs spasming in pleasure as her orgasm continued to build her breaths becoming more and more laboured. He couldn't take it anymore he needed her. Moaning against her enlarged clit once more he came back up to her neck kissing her ravenously as he whispered in her ear.

"I. Want. You." Juvias face flushed harder as he looked into her eyes both their faces red, their hair sticking to their foreheads in sweat.

"Juvia wants you to Gray-sama." She whispered gently touching his cheek as he positioned the head of his erection at her entrance gently guiding it in letting her adjust to his girth and length. Feeling her tight walls relax he began to move in and out, her warm juices covering him as he picked up the pace his lips crashing down onto hers their tongues fighting for dominance over each other as they moaned into each the rmouths, Juvia wrapping her legs around his waist so he could get even deeper his balls hitting her with every thrust, Grays kisses moving to her neck as he sucked and nibbled at the sweet spot there as she raked her nails over his toned back drawing a small amount of blood, they were both close now. "Gray-sama!" Juvia gasped, there lips meeting again "Juvias going to-" A warm tingly feeling spread through her as she arched her back and thrust her hips in time to meet his, the two of them moaning in unison. Gray could feel his balls tighten and his hardness throb as Juvias walls tightened around his hard length even more sucking him in, the two of the orgasming together as they stared into each other eyes panting, Gray resting his forehead against hers as they blissfully stayed in euphoria.

"I love you Juvia." He said each word slowly so that she could hear every syllable. Her eyes dancing with happiness as she stroked his cheek.

"Juvia loves you to Gray-sama!" She said with the biggest smile on her face as Gray rolled off her lying on his side pulling her tightly against his chest enjoying the warmth between them.

"That was pretty amazing." He smiled at her as she nodded going red again making him chuckle. She could be so sexy one minute and completely innocent the next. Gray kissed her forehead and she buried her head against him as he stroked her blue waves the two of them drifting into a restful sleep.

 **A/N:** **That's the end of the first chapter! My first lemon to! Hope it's okay! Please read the next chapter for the angst that's sure to follow from Grays six month absence!**

 **Read & Review!**

CrookedMoonlight


	2. The Other Side Of Happiness

Chapter 2 - The Other Side Of Happiness

 **A/N:** **Here is the second (and last) chapter of What If! Enjoy!**

The sun shone blindingly through the windows in Grays room as the icemage squeezed his eyes shut even tighter at the glaring brightness at the same time contracting the muscles in his arms feeling something warm and squishy in them, confused he furrowed his brow and dipped his head to his surprise into someone's silky hair. His eyes shot open, panic rising at first until his he adjusted to the light to find a completely naked Juvia in his arms, breathing softly in her sleep. His whole body tensed. He didn't know what to do. A million thoughts raced through his mind, his head was telling him to run to avoid the conversation that was sure to follow last nights events. To avoid the truth, to treat it like it never happened. But then his heart pulled and danced in his chest and the sleeping girl in his arms mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Gray-sama' in her sleep as she clung to his hands even tighter. He couldn't leave her again, besides what good would become of that? He had to stop running from his feelings. The icemage groaned internally. He had some serious soul searching to do.

Gray positioned himself a little more upright, his eyes grazing slowly over the curves of her soft porcelain skin tracing them from her shoulders down her small waist, round her large hips, along her elegant long legs to her toes, she really did embody perfection. As his eyes skimmed back up her legs he noticed some small bruising on the inside of her thighs causing him to blush a deep scarlet. He had made those marks. Freeing one of his hands from hers gently so not to wake the sleeping watermage Gray carefully swept some of her blue waves off her cheeks smiling slightly at how the sunlight dancing on her made her skin light up like that of an angels. Gray felt happy to his very core, he felt whole.

Juvia started to stir from her dreams, squinting in the harsh sunlight and she inhaled deeply, she could smell Gray-sama. The watermage tried to stretch shocked at first as she felt two strong arms around her waist as realisation settled in. _Gray-sama slept with Juvia!_ Her heart began to pound hard in her chest her dreams had all come true last night, he had spoke those three words. _Gray-sama said he loved Juvia._ The watermage smiled happily.

"You're awake." A gruff voice spoke softly in her ear making her heart beat ever faster Juvias mind spinning as the watermage turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Yes Gray-sama! And what a perfect morning it is!" Juvia beamed up at him looking deeply into his dark eyes, he was smiling at her, his eyes showed he was happy but as she looked deeper she was sure she could see a hint of something deeper, darker, sadder. "Is Gray-sama okay?" She questioned placing her hands on his broad chest. Gray opened his mouth to answer her but promptly closed it again. "Truthfully Gray-sama."

"Yeah." He grumbled running a hand through his raven hair as he got up to take a shower guilt flooding through his veins, leaving a naked Juvia tangled up in his silver bed sheets. Juvia hugged a pillow to her bare chest when Gray left the room, she couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty out her stomach, something was up. The watermage closed her eyes tightly. He had left her for six long months. Why, she didn't know. She was hoping that he would tell her, had she done something wrong? But if she had then surely what happened last night wouldn't have happened? Juvia bit her lower lip remembering when she had slept with Bora he'd broken up with her just days later leaving Juvia depressed. Bora had said that it was because of her rain but Juvia wondered if her lack of sexual knowledge had played a part. Hugging the pillow tighter she let the silent salty tears run down her normally smiling cheeks. Maybe she was destined to be alone. Inhaling deeply Juvia got up, refusing to wallow in self pity. Trying in vain to leave her consuming thoughts in bed the watermage went to her room to shower and dress humming as she went about her morning routine.

Gray let the cold water run down over his body relieving certain areas as his thoughts ran wild. He was a jerk. An absolute fucking prick. He didn't deserve Juvia or her love. He deserted her for six months then came back without much of an apology or even an explanation why, then he had jumped into bed with her only to leave her in the morning barely saying four words to her. He had run away like a coward and she was probably blaming herself. The icemage punched the hard tiled wall as anger washed over him.

Juvia finished combing her hair, pinning some of it to the side with a small hair clip as she admired her reflection in the mirror feeling more refreshed and cheerful after her shower. She was wearing a pale pink low cut blouse showing ample cleavage coupled with a small white skirt emphasising her endless legs her blue guild mark standing out against her cream coloured skin. Juvia applied a small smidge of her favourite raspberry lip-gloss over her lips smearing it in as she bounced out her door into the kitchen determined to cook her best breakfast yet. Besides the way to a mans heart was through his stomach after all. But as Juvia entered the dark kitchen she stopped in her tracks and felt her heart breaking all over again, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing as the watermage stared at the table in front of her packed almost ceiling high with meals. She had made one for everyday that her beloved Gray-sama was gone, all delicately wrapped with little notes on of them, saying how much she had missed him. Juvias body began to shake and she had to grip the edge of the table to keep herself upright. She had tried so hard to stay positive to move on from those awful six months now that Gray-sama was back, but the sight before her eyes brought all those dreaded emotions and memories flooding back. Juvia wiped some of the tears with the back of her hand as she tried to quietly sob not wanting Gray-sama to hear her.

"Hey Juvia look-" Gray spoke as he walked around the corner stopping dead in his tracks at the sight, his words now a mere whisper, his heart shrivelling up, fists clenching at his sides. The little table in the middle was stacked with meals, so many meals it made him dizzy. He guessed she would've made one for every day he wasn't there. There was few weeks worth on the table now. But that wasn't what made his heart pound harder and harder in his chest. It was the blue haired woman in front of him. She was normally such a strong, happy spirit, but now, as he looked her, she seemed small, fragile and vulnerable, her body shaking and wracking with quiet sobs. He had done this to her. It was all his fault. "Juvia." He spoke louder as he took a few steps closer just wanting to hold her and tell her everything. Anything to stop those tears falling. It broke his heart to see her in such a state.

"Why." She whispered her voice cracking. "Why did Gray-sama leave Juvia?!" She turned around to face him, tears flowing down her red cheeks continuously as it began to rain. Juvia didn't know whether she was angry or sad as all her emotions started to surface. "Did Juvia do something wrong?" Her shaky voice was getting louder. "Why does everyone always leave Juvia…" She trailed off staring Gray dead in the eyes before she ran out the little house into the rain as he stared at the space she once occupied mouth wide open.

"Juvia! Wait!" He reached out his actions delayed as his brain was still processing the whole scenario. _Crap! Why didn't I say something?_ He ran out after her his heart in his mouth as she saw her head into the trees at the edge of their garden. _I should've said something when she woke up instead of backing away like an idiot._ His feet slipped in the sludgy mud as it weighed down his feet more and more with every step, six months of rain had made everything like a soupy swamp. Finally Gray caught sight of her a little way ahead, she was stood against a tree, chest heaving from the running, her delicate pink blouse soaked through. She wasn't wearing a bra. Gray ignored his perverted thoughts as he ran all the way to her, placing his hands on her shoulders as she cried trying to push him away from her feebly. "Juvia please… hear me out." He whispered the rain flattening his hair.

"Juvia….Juvia… Just wants someone to stay with her… Everyone leaves…" She was lost in her own world of deep despair. Gray gently ran his thumb along her chin tilting her head up as he gazed into her bloodshot eyes, her deep blue orbs swimming in tears. He had never felt as awful before as he did now.

"Juvia I…." He paused bowing his head for a few seconds in shame before meeting her eyes again. "I wanted to tell you. I didn't want to leave you. Really. The marks." He glanced down at his forearms. "They got worse. I was scared that I'd end up hurting you." His eyes were now firmly anchored into hers trying to fill her with reassurance. "When I went on that 3 day mission, I got hurt and found myself at Porlyusicas' house and Erza was there." Juvias eyes went hard as her imagination went into overdrive with thoughts of Gray and Erza together, kissing and and- "Nothing happened, Porlyusica healed us both up and gave me some help with controlling my mark, then Erza mentioned something about a group called Avatar and E.N.D and she asked if I'd go on an undercover mission to help her and Jellal find out what was going on, just for a few days a week or two at max." Juvia smiled internally. Jellal and Erza. Of course. Erza would never chase her Gray-sama she loved Jellal. "I said to her that I had to return to you and tell you what was going on, she said that I couldn't and of course I argued with her at first but she brought the truth home. If you knew then it could put you in danger. I didn't want that for you Juvia. I wanted you safe." Juvias blue eyes grew wide her heart fluttering as the rain began to let up, Gray placing his hands on her waist. "Then as the weeks turned into months I felt so awful about how long I had left you. I was so sure that you'd leave me. That you'd give up and go and join Lamia Scale or something." Grays eyes bored into hers as he rested his head against hers the rain dripping down their faces as the sun began to shine through the hazy gray sky. "But you didn't. I was so shocked when Natsu said that you were still waiting, even though it just added to my guilt. I was so happy, so overwhelmed." The icemage was now completely lost in Juvia eyes and smell, he opened his heart and succumbed to his emotions that he had buried. "Juvia. I'll never leave you again. I'm so sorry. About everything I put you through. I'll spend as long as it takes making it up to you. I promise." Juvia cracked a small smile as she lifted her small hands up from his jacket to his face her eyes dancing.

"Juvia knows just the place to start." She said as she placed a small gentle kiss on his lips Gray almost immediately yielding to her, pressing her back up against the tree deepening the kiss even more, her lips were soft against his, wet from the rain, hot with love and desire. Gray poured his unspoken emotions into her before they slowly broke apart their gaze never wavering from one another, both of them smiling.

"I think that's a good place to start to." The pair chuckled as they walked hand in hand back to their little home on the hill.

 **A/N:** **Well that's the end of What If! Please check my other fics and don't forget to read and review!**

CrookedMoonlight


End file.
